In recent years, the United States Energy Information Administration estimated that the United States consumed about 6.87 billion gallons of petroleum in a year. Approximately 72% of the 6.87 billion gallons were used for gasoline (46%), diesel fuel (18%), and jet fuel (8%). Increasing the efficiency of products that use gasoline, diesel fuel, or jet fuel to operate, will decrease the expense to operate those products by using less fuel, as well as decrease the overall demand for fuels, thereby decreasing the cost for those fuels.
Fuel injection technology is employed in most combustion systems including internal combustion engines. Atomization plays an important role in combustion efficiency and pollutant emissions. Specifically, a finer lighter fuel burns more efficiently.